


四天

by RealRowenaY



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Battle Of Waterloo, French Literature & History References, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Napoleonic Wars, Original Character(s), historical fiction - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRowenaY/pseuds/RealRowenaY





	1. Chapter 1

**原理第一：……对于自我的幸福与保存有关切心，而在看到任何有感觉的生物的苦难之时有感到憎恶的本能……**

面前的老头絮絮叨叨地说个不停，没人听得懂他掉光了牙的的嘴里吐出的土语。姑娘们蜷在一起睡着了，朗莱夫人盯着车尾一块松动的木板出了神。出树林的时候我看见东方天空中的火烧云，才意识到现在已是傍晚。满山丘的帐篷出现在小路的尽头，在日光下显出罂粟的颜色——军营在夜里也是同样的景象，只不过是被篝火照亮。到博蒙了，朗莱夫人告诉我们。

木板车在营地的边缘停了下来。夫人丢给老头两枚硬币，后者吆喝了一声，驾着车在满是泥坑的地上继续颠簸向前。泥路的两边原本是一排低矮的房屋，帐篷与柴堆勉强地挤在房子与房子的缝隙之间。拴在帐篷前的马打着盹；年轻的二等兵们围着熄灭的篝火余烬分燕麦粥；一顶较大的帐篷门帘紧闭，也许是将军或元帅或是什么人的居所，它看起来正像它的主人那般不苟言笑、令人生畏。朗莱夫人叫我们跟上。“无耻的老杂种，”她骂道，“把我们丢在这么偏的鬼地方。”我们沿泥路朝营地的北边走去，小心翼翼地躲避着泥泞的洼地和睡眼惺忪地向我们吹口哨的男人。

路两边见到的大部分人都没有穿着军装，有的完全是一副流浪汉的打扮。要将士兵和当地的农民区分开来并不困难：那些满脸笑容，还有精力大吵大嚷的都是军队里的人；真正的东道主们大多都闭门不出，即使是难得走上大路，也是一副阴郁沉闷、寡言少语的样子。经过一片空地的时候，我听见有人唱着弗拉芒语的歌谣。我熟悉那旋律，我曾听过有人唱过法语的版本。现在它正在我脑中回响：

“你现在又爱上了谁，亲爱的？

狄安娜，卡门，还是瓦莱丽？

噢，我只求你说出那个名字

不然今晚你可别想在这儿过夜。”

我们的目的地是一座废弃的农舍。透过已经完全不起作用的铁栏杆可以看到一个花园，已经被连天的雨水糟蹋得不成样子。歪斜的木制门廊爬满了阴湿的苔藓，好像一被阳光照射马上会腐烂掉似的。我和两个姑娘站在一旁的树下等待着。等待是这里的惯例。向来无话不谈的玛德莱娜和于盖特现在却沉默异常，也许是我不幸与她们站在一起的缘故。当我问她们，我们去的地方到底是怎么回事，她们只是回答：“哦，不用担心，他们都很和善。”这一点也不能安慰我。她们先前一直跟着伤兵的队伍前进，现在却拒绝向我这个新来者提供任何帮助。“没有必要，”她们争先恐后地说，“小伙子们看起来信心十足。”我揪着披肩上已经变成泥灰色的蕾丝，恶狠狠地笑了笑。要知道，我们要对付的是怎样一帮人——盲人、瘸子、驼背、乳臭未干的少年、拄拐都握不稳却执意要跟着皇帝前进的老兵。他们渴望到战场上去，但他们在外人看来不过是一个笑话。博蒙把他们召唤到这里来，甚至叫上我们充当它的优伶，是为了欺骗他们，像哄婴儿那般假装满足他们的愿望。可怜的人，他们似乎从未接受现实，肢体与机能抛弃他们的躯干还未多久；活着走出弗里德兰和达尔马提亚的幸运儿在博罗季诺和莱比锡成了残废，也许马上就要在比利时成为死人。而他们对此却“信心十足”。

我的思路被打断了。一颗脑袋出现在铁栏杆之间。那是个小男孩的脑袋，头上一顶脏兮兮的二角帽滑到一边，稻草色的头发被压得遮住了眼睛。

“夏洛特女公民！”他大叫着，“所有人都到齐了吗？”

朗莱夫人顿时摇动着矮胖的身子快步走上前去，慈爱地抚摸着孩子的后脑勺。

“你好吗，小贝努瓦？”

她的语气让我想起对着宠物狗说话的贵族夫人。

“为什么大家还没进来？”

“我在等你们的长官。”

玛德莱娜和于盖特一见到他，也都跑去向他问好。

“看呀！今天来了新的护工。”

“谁？是谁！”

我连忙从树下走出来，穿过栏杆握住了孩子湿漉漉的小手。“弗朗索瓦丝·谢瓦利埃，听您吩咐。”笨拙又迟钝的动作逗得姑娘们窃笑起来。小贝努瓦没有笑，反而郑重其事地摇了摇我的胳膊。

“我是贝努瓦。皇帝万岁！”

他熟练地爬上栏杆。出于某种不幸的原因，我被叫到这里来照顾他的生活起居，但眼前这个男孩让我看起来才是那个要被照顾的人。朗莱夫人似乎看出了我的疑虑。“您习惯就好，这小子总是比谁都机灵，尽管——”

小贝努瓦坐在了门柱上。朗莱夫人不用说完她的话了，孩子右腿空荡荡的裤管里是一截树枝。

朗莱夫人口中的“长官”到最后也没有出现。一个年轻的中士气喘吁吁地赶到，他说杜普伊少尉派他来接应我们，并再三向我们保证他的上级因为不能亲自到这里来感到万分抱歉。他打开锈蚀的铁门，领着我们穿过已经与沼泽别无二致的花园地，穿过滴着脏兮兮的雨水的昏暗门廊，总算到了一个还算宽敞的门厅里。我以为大厅里至少会听到伤兵的呻吟声，就像我在圣日尔曼救济院里听到的那些，但是，不，整座宅子安静极了。没有满地板的脓血和排泄物、没有席地躺在毯子里的血肉模糊的人，没有锯子和断腿靠在墙壁或床架上。手拿瓢盆的女人们一言不发地在许多木门间进进出出。陌生感叫我害怕。人越是处于恶劣而反原则的环境之下越会产生舍身痛苦的快感，痛苦无法达到预期的时候，也正是安逸的失落开始滋生的时候。我不得不说此刻我第一次感到了失落。

事实很快证明我是错的。朗莱夫人让我留在原地，叫玛德莱娜和于盖特跟着她到楼上去。她祝我好运。我恨不得把鞋子脱下来摔在她的肥脸上，告诉她不许把我一个人和极端波拿巴分子和怪胎们扔在一起。然而我只是说了声“是的，朗莱夫人”，就看着她和另外两个姑娘有说有笑地上楼去了。我转头望着身边的孩子，他看起来并不比我对这个安排开心多少。我敢说他更希望那两位他已有一面之缘的女公民作陪护，而不是我这个脾气古怪的傻瓜。但这失望也只在他的脸上停留了一秒钟左右，因为他很快就拉着我飞跑，催我去见“亟需”我的护理的其他人了。

在正对着楼梯的门洞后面我找到了其他人。天主在上，这又是怎样的景象啊。尽管再三想象过这一场景，我还是忍不住感叹出声。狭小的房间里挤着八张床铺；房间中央也许原先有一张木桌和几张椅子，现在木桌已经断了一条腿，椅子的残骸散落一地。两个驼背和一个瘸子在离我很近的地方低声窃窃私语；角落里一个瘦巴巴的老头坐在床上，兴致勃勃地玩弄着自己的断臂；三个汉子在房间中央的木桌后面斗酒划拳，幸好他们都是哑巴，否则情况还会更糟；一个坐在一旁看起来像是巨婴的男人见我走近便直勾勾地盯着我看，嘴角还挂着一串风干的涎水印。我下意识地抓紧了小贝努瓦的手。

孩子牵着我在靠门的木床上坐下，又飞快地不知从哪里搬来了一张破烂的木凳坐在我对面。奇怪啊，这样小小的、残缺的身体里却藏着足以把人灼伤的热量。他的活力足够与一个冷漠而手足无措的女护工分享共用了。

于是，我问他：“这是您的位置，是吗？”

孩子吸了吸皱巴巴的鼻子，“我住在这里。”

“噢。”

我深吸了一口气。

“好吧。我想我必须向您承认，今天是我第一次到这里来。我不知道该干些什么。”

对面的小脑袋歪了一歪，若有所思地望着我。

“你是在害怕吗，女公民？”他厉声说道。

“不，我只是，我不知道……我不知道其他人是怎么做的。”

“这么说吧，你要做的事情不多，可以说是寥寥无几。”他似乎为自己能够熟练使用多音节词而沾沾自喜，“我们自己能照顾自己，亲爱的成年人。我们不是残废，你要知道，老巴普蒂斯能用一条胳膊把我们所有人的口粮搬到楼上；勒内、维克多和让-皮埃尔只要愿意，就可以用手语把另外两人骂得狗血喷头；至于我嘛，猜猜看每当杜普伊少尉叫我们集合，第一个跑到外边站好的人是谁。”

“那还真是走运。”

“当然，不如你们走运。”

我心里一惊，意识到自己触到了雷区。我准备说些道歉的话，小贝努瓦却坐在凳子上前后摇动着身子，像什么也没发生似的说了下去：

“仗还没开打就缺胳膊断腿，也未免太不合适。不，不，我们已经这个样子好一会儿啦。有的是拜普鲁士人的大炮所赐没错，但大部分还是哥儿们自作自受——阿拉斯的酒馆实在迷人，迷人就得玩几盘，玩几盘就得输，输了就得干上一架。一只蹄膀换一场凯旋式倒也是好买卖呢。不管怎样，日子还是照过，一来二来习惯了也没啥大不了的。碰上艰难险阻就动动脑子，准没错。”

他说完这一堆胡话，摘下头上的二角帽啐了口唾沫，使劲擦了擦那上面的三色花。

“我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“当然可以。”

“皇帝把你们送到我们这里来，是命令我们称呼你们‘公民’呢，还是叫你们什么都可以？”

我愣了一愣。

“请便。您愿意怎么称呼我呢？”

“你叫什么名字来着？”

我又把我的名字说了一遍。

“弗朗索瓦丝！第一个将请愿书递到路易·卡佩鼻子底下的女人就叫弗朗索瓦丝。”

孩子严肃地将二角帽甩到头上。

“这是一个圣徒的名字！那么我便用它来称呼您。”

我又一次感到不安起来。我不关心政治。我痛恨它。这就是为什么我选择跟着这支必败的队伍逃到前线来。我受够了醉汉们对那不勒斯亲王和奥尔施塔特公爵的评头论足[1]，言辞既粗鲁又目光短浅，正如话题的两位主人公本人那般；至于那些自作清醒的人，他们实际上比前一种人醉得更加厉害，他们甚至打算去搅革命这趟浑水——注意，我也曾经在圣路易看见一只鹧鸪为了喝水而淹死在塞纳河里。革命呀、主义呀、荣耀呀，终究是骗人的把戏。我们的皇帝也晓得这一点，传言说他在三月还没有过去的时候就向外边的那些国家交了休战书。结果是什么呢？他的橄榄枝被抛到阴沟里，现在我们都在这里，陪着他把还盘算着讲和的脑袋伸到英国佬的砍刀下去。

[1]指缪拉和达武，均为拿破仑麾下元帅

我打扫了房间，把散落一地的桌椅摆好摆正，甚至在桌子上铺好了带来的白桌布（为此和勒内几个人费了好一番口舌）。丢的到处都是的满是污秽的衣物被我拿到另一个房间去清理，一个一个挂上写着姓名的标签。为了赶走房间的湿气，我拉开窗帘打开窗户。天色仍和昨天一样阴沉。我帮小贝努瓦整理了床铺，尽管遭到了他一顿义正词严的抗议。就在我以为工作差不多已经完成的时候，才发现在房间的最远处还有一张我从未注意到的床。床铺是如此杂乱，以至于我一直以为那不过是一堆废布料和杂物混和的临时垃圾而已，但那灰黑色的亚麻布里面似乎是个人形，我迟疑了，不敢走上前去。

小贝努瓦拉住了我。“如果我是你，我不会招惹那玩意。”

“那是什么？”

“你该问‘那是谁’。不过这也已经没有什么两样啦。他曾经是个男人，直到他和恶魔做了一场交易。人们不是时常好奇阿耳戈斯是如何出生的吗？[2]”

[2]阿耳戈斯，希腊神话中的百眼巨人。此处暗指瞎眼

我猜不懂孩子的谜语。但是小贝努瓦只是拉了拉我的手，央求我陪他在花园里走走。我走出门前又扭头看了一眼那张床铺，正巧看到破布堆又向里转了转，仿佛能够感知到我的目光似的。

“快点吧，不然杜普伊少尉又该把他的集合哨吹得老响了。他对我凶巴巴的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**原理第二：……自由，即有能力从事一切不对自身之外的人造成物质与精神伤害之事……**

几个月来我总是重复同一个梦境。梦里的天空是一块巨大的水泥板，两排阿特拉斯一般的巨柱支撑着天空一直延伸到目力所及之外。黑压压的大军将我围在一个宛如宫殿的建筑之上。他们疯了似地朝我所站的高台冲来，用革命党人的语气一条条列举着我所犯下的滔天罪行。我却不感到一丝意外。因为我知道一旦我在这个世界死去，我就会在真正所属的世界重生。突然之间，大火吞噬了一切：宫殿、天地、嚎叫的人群。燃烧的梁木和坍塌的泥板砸落在周围，就像一切都出自意料之中——

我醒了。我于是明白梦里的我已经死了。我慢慢撑起身子，木床发出令人担忧的嘎吱嘎吱声。此时天还没有亮，窗外原本是帐篷的地方变成了空地，身着衬衣和军裤的人穿梭在木柴和马匹之间，空气中充斥着鸟鸣声和士兵的吆喝声——军队还要继续前行。洗漱穿戴完毕，我将清洗过的衣服收拢起来，搬到我睡的隔间外面。空无一人的房间多少让我觉得有些奇怪。难得的清静是值得珍惜的。我的心情愉快了些，按照标签把衣服叠好放在各个人的床头。看来他们是不打算让我们再往前多走一步了，我这样想。我并不怨恨不得不待在博蒙，这是我的职责；上帝对于每个人自有安排。

有人狠狠地撞开了房门。

一个泰坦，一个现世的卡刚都亚出现在门口。他拖着沉重的步子一步步走进房间，正朝着最里边的床铺。我手中的衣服散了一地，连连弯下身去捡。他听见响动，停下脚步把身子转向我。

“杀千刀的……”他猛然发出一声震耳欲聋的大吼。他用的詈词是我从未听过的，声音含混不清，以至我完全没听懂他说了些什么。我正站在木桌后面呆住了，眼睁睁地看着他大步逼近，最后一屁股坐在在木桌前的椅子上。

于盖特在我背后敲了敲门。

“发生什么事了吗？”

我摇了摇手，示意她我一个人应付得了。她消失了。

我想不出有哪里得罪了眼前的男人，不管怎样，我无疑要为他的坏情绪买单。我鼓起勇气拖过椅子在桌的另一边坐下。

几分钟过去了，他不肯开口。我打量着他：身材臃肿，黝黑的皮肤泛着红色，一脸凶相。最叫人害怕的是他那双眼睛：眼瞳朝着相反的方向，一只眼睛由于眼珠过分朝外几乎只剩下白色，另一只则基本上被紫红和青黑的色块布满了。他多么像中世纪的修士故事里所描述的怪物啊！老宅里积淀几个世纪的灰烬里爬出的恶魔胚胎，以忧怨为食，以恐惧为饮，在荒野的被衾里更能安眠。他的死人般屈折的手臂上满是刀伤和火烧过的痕迹；他的那颗歌利亚式的头低垂着，粗硬而蓬乱的黑色短发可畏地支棱在头顶；左眼眶里的黑色色块飞速转动，嘴唇却依然紧闭。神话书里的这类怪物最终总是在英雄的帮助下受了感化，我对自己说，刻耳柏洛斯尚且会被人间的阳光刺伤，谁知道呢，也许我能成为这样的英雄！

于是我说了：“您有什么要告诉我的，先生？”

刻耳柏洛斯发出病态的哼哼声，仍旧没有说话。

“军营里没有什么新闻吗，先生？”

他的瞎眼轱辘轱辘地转了好一会儿，最后他说：

“你们怎么到了这里来？”

他的语气不算友好，但还没达到叫我发怒的程度。我回答道：

“怎么，我坐木板车来的，先生。”

“不必一口一个先生地叫我。”

他的声音仿佛是从腑脏深处传了上来。

“木板车也并不是只有一种。与皇帝的军队一起来的是马拉的车，从附近的农庄征用的是牛车。”

“我从没见过牛拉的车。”

“是吗！那只能说明乡巴佬们并不很支持帝国，是不是？”

他提高了声音。

“我到这里来的时候，一群人都挤在一辆两匹马拉的车上。四周有围栏把我们圈起来，跟九三年的那些囚犯似的。两匹马走得那么快！路上的坑坑洼洼差点没叫咱把肝吐出来。但是我很高兴不用自己撒丫子。欧，在巴黎那会儿只有贵族老爷才有这等待遇。从巴黎到樊尚还有好一段距离，驿车都不愿意开到那里。诅咒那些鬼种！我不喜欢走路，我不喜欢费这个事儿，把腿分的那么开有什么好处？我只出过一次远门，是去伯恩地方。我们中途停下来在一家酒馆吃了烩肉，玩了象棋，这才像话。”

我从围裙口袋里摸出一张纸，那是伤兵们的名单。把熟悉的名字一行行排除掉后，我终于找到了——“热拉尔·樊尚”。

“那样写是因为我住那儿，”他似乎明白了我在干什么，“咱不姓这个姓。”

“他们说圣德尼曾经被关在那里。”他加了一句。[3]

[3]此处可能是指法国启蒙思想家德尼·狄德罗，其曾被拘押于樊尚监狱

一辆装满铁器的马车驶过，叮叮当当的响动惊飞了门前树上的鸟。他发出一阵像是肺痨病人才会发出的浑浊的喉声，继续说道：

“你知道象棋吗？”

我点了点头，这才意识到自己是多么可笑，我回答说：

“知道。”

“欧，没有什么乐趣比得上一场黑白子大战啦，我告诉你。在巴黎的时候我天天都要把那群自以为是的废物杀得大败。你若是不懂得象棋，你都不知道自己错过了多少东西。”

他转向我，讲出了我最担心他会讲的话：

“咱们来比一场吧。你和我。”

“可是这里没有棋盘。”

“这不成问题，你看，对于我来说有没有棋盘都是一样。”

他啐了口唾沫，嘴角留下一块黑色的渍迹。

“好。那么你先走，来呀，来呀。你是白子。”

“但是我想我们不——”

“走呀，姑娘！”

“我自从十岁以后就没有碰过棋子。除了规则以外我已经什么都不记得了。”

“天主在上，这是什么难事！……好吧，那么我先来。E4。”他的粗手指在木桌上点按了一下，“我会给你点意见。首先你要走卒，你可以走一格，也可以走两格。现在你只消告诉我一个字母，然后从五和六里选一个定点。”

我见过他发怒的样子，所以我说：

“G6。”

“G6！选得好。你看，就是这样简单！D4。”

我盯着他的手指待过的地方，不禁有些发怵。

“到你了，姑娘。”

“先生，我——”

“我说过我不是什么‘先生’！快走！”

“好吧……那么，G7。”

“主教大人走出了他的祷室！”他激动地挥舞着两条手臂，“骑士，C3。”

我望着空荡荡的桌面，脑海一片空白。

“但是，我……”

“又怎么了？”

“我记不住棋局现在是怎样的了。”

“什么？”

两只瞎眼从桌面上移开对准了我。一阵可怖的沉默过后，他说：

“那么你听好了，姑娘！”

他搓了搓手。

“我想你的先锋部队需要一点空间，D排的士兵们上前一步。这时我的主教到了E3。现在你可以选择让骑士出战了，或者，如果你更愿意稳重一些的话，让C7的禁卫军们到C6也是个好选择。C6，看到没有？那么我该怎么应对呢？我知道了！王后陛下——如果现在还有王后的话——到D2来。好一个女武神！嗯，我想想看，你出了B4！看在上帝的份上，这局势可让你占了大便宜啦！你不愿意自己指挥真是可惜。——狡猾，真是狡猾，但你一定想不到我的另一位主教跑到D3来了！可是，什么？你把你的骑士走到F排上来了！他妈的。那么我也这么做，看到没有？F3。这一下你得好好想想——欧，等等，你这是干什么？王车易位！你作为一个新手这样做还真是叫我吃惊。好吧，我暂时不去管它。H2到H3。换你了，你的骑士从B8跑到了D7。然后，王车易位。好啦，国王陛下在G1，城堡在A1和F1。”

他的手指在桌面上以惊人的速度划来划去。他的动作坚定而有力，仿佛一股不知名的力量牵引着他的手，让他的瞎眼看见了我看不见的东西。

“白骑士跳到D5去保护他的国王——也许嘴里还高喊着万岁，现在他被三个对方的士兵包围了，啧，勇敢的人，但缺少智慧，因为下一秒对方的骑士就挥舞着长枪将他挑翻在地。他再也站不起来啦。主教为他报了仇，但这也无济于事，因为白子的阵线完全被破坏掉了。你看，你的国王用掉了一步逃到H8的角上。什么样的领袖会在战火纷飞中抛下他的军队？但你不得不承认这让我很难办，很难办……所以，现在我们重新布阵，白子是A3和H3，黑子是F5和A5。好啊！突然之间剑都出了鞘。这个时刻只属于果断的人——魔鬼抓了犹豫者的灵魂去！在B2的地方布好战车。战线也愈发推进。E4的士兵上前一步将F5捅了个透心凉，却发现等在他背后的是黑主教。他仿佛是来自天主的使者！他甚至不情愿将一句悼词送给脚边的可怜人。这是战争。战争里没有祝词也没有悼词。”

他像是进入了人们常说的那种圣灵启示的狂喜状态中。他不再是个瞎子。瞎眼的人成了我。从前只出现在我梦魇中的事物如今画卷一般在他面前展开。一枚棋子倒下了，正像圣徒罗兰倒在加斯科尼的土地上一样；一枚棋子只身闯进敌方的重围之中，汉尼拔当年也是那样绕到埃米利乌斯·保卢斯的身后给了他致命一击；一个主教将一个王后逼进死角，那是黎塞留将奥地利的安妮的生命一点一点抽离殆尽；一座城堡在群卒的围攻下轰然倒地，一千四百五十三年五月的君士坦丁堡也正是如此。他提起手书写起一整部人类的杀戮史。从马拉松到奥斯特里茨，一幕幕惨剧又重现在空无一物的桌面上。

硝烟从他黑色的指尖缓缓钻出，升起，弥漫了整个房间。枪炮声在我耳边炸裂开来；成千上万个声音在窃语、在祈祷、在声嘶力竭地哭喊求救。男人的声音，女人的声音，孩童的声音，在空气中舞动着混合在一起，又在他的手指之下被碾得细碎。他操控着一切——而在这一切，在他自身与以他为神的那个世界之上，存在一个更宏大的东西——我带着近乎畏惧和虔诚的情绪望向头顶，试图寻找天主在那里留下的痕迹。如果天主宁愿让血渍玷污祂的圣袍也不能够将我们遗忘！

就在他与我几乎用无形的战争填满了整座房间的时候，地板发出轰隆隆的响声。房间的其他住客走了进来。

小贝努瓦走在最前面，低着头拖着沉重的步子。他撇着嘴咕哝着什么。走进房间的一群人最后是一个年轻军官。我猜想那就是杜普伊少尉。他皮肤苍白，身材匀称，鹰钩鼻上架着一副眼镜。他的栗色的长卷发打理得很好，整齐地垂在脑后。他的眼睛像是诗人的眼睛。如果不是身上那套军服和拿在手里的龙骑兵盔，人们大概会以为他是个律师，或者文员。此时他显然刚发过脾气，雪白的脸颊充了血，走路姿势甚是夸张。伤员们都回到了各自的床铺，少尉却只是跟在小贝努瓦后面，仍在喋喋不休地骂他。“你听见我的话没有，小子？”他大喝，“再嬉皮笑脸就从这里滚开。”孩子显然被他的怒火吓到了，脸上堆起的赔不是的笑容也有些僵硬。

少尉激动地在孩子面前来回踱步，猛然抬头对上了我的目光。

“您又在干什么？您？您到这里来是为了和这个可怜人拉家常的吗？”

我突然明白了，他所说的“可怜人”刚刚为了一场无谓的空想战翘掉了清晨的训练。看来我必须为此负责。

“您这是无用功！这是在前线！女人的嘴皮子能当枪炮使吗？”

眼看我一早上积攒的怒火就要爆发，我站起身来向门外走去，猛然后退的木椅与地面摩擦出刺耳的响声。身后的伤兵们在为我打抱不平。我鼻子一酸，加快了脚下的速度。

“姑娘，”那个瞎男人在叫我。“我渴啦。行行好给咱倒口水吧。”

我愣了一愣，连忙去里间拿了水桶出去。

一路上我的大脑一片混乱。我宁愿相信他是在好心替我解围，如果那样的一个人也有好心的时候。但我仍然怨恨他：我一个早上的所有痛苦全是拜他所赐！直到我把盛水的口杯放在他面前的时候，我的动作仍然透着怒气。

“女士，”杜普伊少尉在出门前向我招了招手，“我需要和您说两句话。”

我跟着他走到狭窄的走廊里。

“我马上要跟着部队渡过桑布勒河。”他说，“我要您向我保证，好好照顾这些人。”

“这是我的职责，少尉。”

“不要再打扰他们。”

我咬紧了嘴唇。

“如果倾听一个缺少交流的人的心声也叫做打扰的话——”

“听着！您眼前的这些人不是残废，他们是无畏的人。他们随时准备好为更伟大的事业捐躯。帝国有一天会感谢他们。不要让过往的畏惧返回来征服了他们的心。”

“过往不是畏惧！”我说，“过往决定了他们是怎样的人。”

“是的，但那不是帝国想要的人。”少尉在暗处的轮廓冷峻而坚毅，“您看到那些人的头脑是多么清醒，意志是多么纯洁。而这样的头脑和意志，在战地医院有八千个，在补给站有六万个。如果让它们在异国的土地上丧失掉将是很可惜的。而在这个时刻已经很难不丧失掉什么了。我不愿意吓唬您。今天开勒曼将军带着骑兵渡河去了沙勒罗瓦，明天就能开始一场战争。战争会在您面前展现它的面目的。到那个时候您还能想起我对您说的这些话吗？”

我凝视着他的眼睛，它们即使在黑暗之中仍然闪着微光。我犹豫着是否要把我的真实想法倾吐而出，告诉他在我看来他们的主义热情有多么荒谬，告诉他在他要抹灭的东西面前他所奋斗的一切是多么微不足道。

“那个瞎子，”我说，“他是有天分的人。”

“我知道。”

“他不是怪胎。”

“我正想这样告诉您。”

“他的天分可以用在战争和政治以外的事情上面。”

杜普伊少尉昂起头，眯起眼睛打量着我。

“我明白了。”

他抓起他的龙骑兵盔。

“您还有什么要说的吗？”

我摇摇头。

“那么，天主祝福您，女士。”

他扔下这句耐人寻味的话，转身走出门去。他看起来那样年轻！他可能只比我年长一岁，或者两岁。沙勒罗瓦在召唤他，宛如一个妖妇在召唤她的情人，塞壬召唤奥德修斯。但他的眼中没有丝毫的忧虑，好像死亡不过是大人欺骗孩童的把戏。这样的无畏是帝国需要的吗？这样的无畏，我也曾在许多张脸上见过，太多次，千千万万次。我突然想起瞎男人和那盘只存在于他脑海中的棋局。那一刻我明白了。战争与主义毫不相干。人们渴求战争。人们需要与死亡打照面时心底猛地激起的求生欲，那是唯一实在的、物质的东西。乏味的和平使人全然不知生命的可贵。


	3. Chapter 3

**原理第三：……动机大于结果……**

我走进房间的时候，所有人都拥到我面前向我打招呼。这多少让我有些受宠若惊。

“欢迎，弗朗索瓦丝！”小贝努瓦冲到我面前行了个脱帽礼，“我必须说再次见到你真是令人愉悦，我已经等不及知道T和V之后的字母是什么了。”我昨天为了让他开心教了他学写字，但入门的成果并不如何。

勒内和维克多见到我进来都露出了笑容，让-皮埃尔激动地向我打着手势。尽管毫无头绪，我仍然微笑着点了点头。他似乎很满意。

老巴普蒂斯在角落里问我：

“姑娘，你觉得玛德莱娜今天会来看我这个糟老头子吗？”

我回答：

“哦，当然，巴普蒂斯公公。如果她没有，我就去把她给您捆来。”

我向最里面的那件床铺走去。床的主人正靠着墙坐在椅子上。

“你迟到啦，姑娘。”

“我睡过了头。外面炮声这样响也没吵醒我。”我说道，“需要给您打一点水吗？”

“劳驾，劳驾。”

我为他打了一桶水来。我看着那颗巨大的黑色头颅埋进桶口暴饮的样子，心里竟产出一丝同情。在窗外的远方，战争终于为我们送来了降临的讯息。枪炮声和马嘶声从清晨一直响到现在。

“把昨天的那张纸给我，”我对小贝努瓦说，“我看看你练习得怎么样。”

纸递到了我手上，那是我从新约上撕下的一页。就在耶稣基督从暴民手里救下将受石刑的妓女的旁边，歪歪扭扭地写着一排“Aa、Bb、Cc……”。

我迅速扫了一眼，然后说：

“哦，很好。只是你漏掉了Q和U。”

我再一次给孩子指出两个字母应当在的位置，又把V以后的字母教了一遍，直到孩子终于看起来心满意足地跑开了。

“您愿意学认字吗？”我问瞎子。

他拼命摇起头来。

“如果你不是在嘲笑，咱得说，别整那些没用的。”

“没用？你的宽宏大量的肚子里该添点墨水啦！”小贝努瓦隔着房间冲他大喊着，“人与人之间的差距是会与日俱增的。我呢，只用一天时间就学会了这门美妙语言的组成元素。想想看，这样下去不久我就可以读蒙田、莫里哀、高乃依、拉辛、达朗贝尔和卢梭的书啦。而您，我亲爱的朋友，人们把一卷法典塞进你手里，你却连皇帝的名字都拼不出呢。”

瞎子的脸上闪过一丝愤怒，但很快就消失不见。他犹豫了。

我试探地说道：“我可以教您。”

他的脑袋转了一转，仿佛他的大脑用于思考时一定要伴随着动作似的。最后他嘟囔着：

“好吧，好吧……只要能让那个小杂种把嘴闭上……”

我扶着他在桌前坐下，从旁边的圣经上撕下一页纸。“请等一等。”我说，将铅笔的一头磨圆，开始在纸上把一个个字母刻印下来。

二十六个字母都刻好之后，我把纸递到他手臂下方。“摸一摸看。”我鼓励道。

他不耐烦地拂了拂纸上的凹痕。“我不觉得有什么区别。”他说。

我抓起他的大手，把他的食指放在A上，前后移动着。“您觉得这是什么形状？”我把笔塞进他另一只手里，“您能画给我看看吗？”

他又来回抚摸了一会儿，终于还是说：“不行，摸不出。”

我叹了口气，又把他的手指放在字母O上。“这个简单，您能感觉出来吗？”

更久的沉默。窗外炮声阵阵。他摇了摇头。

我想了一会儿。抓过那张纸，又重新刻了一行字。这一次是反着刻的，我想也许凸痕比起凹陷更容易分辨一些。这花了我一些时间。最后，我把纸翻了个面，说：

“试试这个！”

他又叹了口气，把手放在第一个字母上。

“这就是A，”我说，“您能感觉出它写起来是什么样子吗？”

过了许久，他说：

“好像是一座山的样子。”

我跳了起来。

“是呀，是呀，议会[4]就是我们的山岳。”

[4]Assemblée

等到他终于在纸上写下一个还算像样的A之后，我又努力让他记住了B、C、D。正值我将他粗糙的手指摆在字母E上的时候，他突然开口说：

“你知道为什么象棋要以E开局吗？”

我感到恼火。

“不知道。”

“欧，可是人们总是喜欢第一步出E4。真是奇怪。仿佛是一个什么规定似的。我刚玩棋那会儿，在夏洛纳与那里的老板们过招总是因为这个遭人奚落。有一天我实在忍不住啦，就说：‘得啦，先生们！这又不是什么入帮口令。’‘欧，不，因为这就是！’那群人是这样告诉我的，‘你开招不走E4就等于明摆着是个外行。’这叫什么道理！他妈的，我就说：‘嗨！不，我偏要走G。我喜欢G。G是个好字母。这有什么关系？’然后他们都闭嘴了，混蛋们。”

我既挫败又懊恼，一时不知道该顺着他的话说下去还是硬着头皮把字母教完。我下了好一会儿决心，才说：

“那么，字母E——”

“根本没有必要用E4开局。甚至，第一步出骑士也可以。”

他好像根本没有意识到我的存在。

“比方说，这里我第一个回合分别走出到F3和F6。然后再分别出C4和B6，这时黑子可以选择把主教让出来了。……白子到了E3。好！黑子在C4吃掉了一个兵，但这实际上是一个圈套，因白子也可以下一步在C4吃掉它……白王后上前一步，她有些过于急躁，但这一步走得很好……接着B4，E1。啊！一个主教横穿过半个战场杀死了另一个主教，自己也被对方的国王吃掉……好吧，这一着很勇敢，很明白权重。现在黑子就让白子陷入了被动的地位了……两辆战车夹着自己的骑士，这是什么道理？黑骑士勒回了他的马。……它可以选择按兵不动，也可以从斜方吃掉王后，但是也要因此牺牲掉自己的骑士，该怎么走呢？……”

我等着他的长篇大论结束，但他说个没完，根本没有停下来的意思。终于在他兴致勃勃地描述起白战车如何将对方的骑士吃掉时，我打断了他。

“非常精彩。象棋的故事到此为止了。”

他的表情像是当头挨了枪子儿似的。他转过头，望着滴着雨水的窗棂外边。

我知道这时候再让他学下去是没有意义的，于是将刻着字母表的纸叠好塞在他的手里。

“这上面写着所有的字母。是按顺序排列的。”

我问他：

“闲下来的时候就摸一摸，好吗？”

他又返回到我初见他时的躯壳中去，面色阴沉，但他的嘴唇翕动了。一颗炮弹在距博蒙不远的地方爆炸，发出前所未有的惊雷般的声响。浓烟从原野的尽头冉冉上升直到与灰白色的天空化为一体。翻滚的气流云中阳光乍现，万丈光柱连接着低垂的天空与焦黑的土地。金色的光焰照亮了瞎子丑陋的，宛如老树盘虬的瘤结一样的身形。

许久的沉默之后，他终于说：

“咱做了三十多年的文盲，没有一刻不为此庆幸过。从前识字的只是那些老爷太太们，后来他们都倒了，一个不剩；那时起轮到识字的聪明人们住在宫殿里了，或者用正确的词儿来说，议会。其实这都没什么两样，只不过他们想证明他们脑子里装的词儿比我们这些人多。后来他们也倒了，好像断头机像咱一样不长眼睛，只拣那些读了书的人杀。到头来还是瞎了眼的人最良善，最安全。”

他吸了口气，又接着说下去。

“但这次不一样，不，好容易有一个聪明人懂得要把铡刀拿在手里而不是站在刀口下面。皇帝回来了，好像战神一身戎装出现在凶暴的人民面前。三月二十号那天，迎接他的队伍从枫丹白露排到了凯旋门。人们呼喊着他的名字，农民、富商、磨坊主、面包师、挤牛奶的妇人、偷东西的流浪儿、皇帝的军队、波旁家的军队，一个个都扯着嗓子叫着‘皇帝万岁！’。好家伙，好像圣米歇尔山也会倒下来似的。他们把胳膊用小刀割开把血跟酒混在一起，然后一齐发誓要为皇帝的事业战斗到底。在圣德尼，步兵第二线列不高兴再打了，一群懦夫吵着要打道回府去。他们的上校就把肩章扯下来扔在手下人的脸上。不，不，不，姑娘。你知道的太少啦。你在这儿会受欺负的。没人敢啃巴黎的硬骨头。”

有时人们会毫无来由地被与自己毫无干系的话猛然激怒，也许是因为对方隐隐透露出居高临下的语气，也许是因为对方在自己所不齿的领域夸夸其谈，并且憎恨自己的立场竟然因此动摇。总之，不知怎么，此时我有些恼羞成怒。

“您想知道我从哪儿来吗？”我抗议道，“我是布列塔尼人。”

他歪了歪头，把眼珠转到我的方向，仿佛突然产生了兴趣。“好啊，你在战场上一定觉得格外亲切吧？”

我的语气异常平静。“我没有立场，先生。”

“我是为你的思乡情绪着想呢。”

“我是自己上这儿来的。我没有什么家乡可以思念。一个人若是把老家放在皇帝前面就不该跟着来这儿。您恐怕连布列塔尼在哪儿都不清楚吧，先生？它不比您跨过海峡近呢。隔壁的于盖特是马赛来的，您知道吗？那恐怕更是穷山恶水民心反叛的地方。玛德莱娜是鲁昂人，她的罪行可更令人发指，是不是？”[5]

[5]指当时在布列塔尼、马赛等地爆发的反革命叛乱

“住口！”对面的男人一拳砸在桌上，“你听听你在说些什么，姑娘！我真为你感到丢脸。指责一个令人尊敬的女人才是最大的罪行。”

他咆哮起来。

“你可以侮辱一个汉子，一个皇帝，甚至天主，如果你足够讲道理的话。我连屁都不会管。但是，不，你身为女人，却对你的同种人毫无感情、毫无尊重。你应当感到幸运！因为你拥有最高尚的灵的一部分。它让你生来比这世上的一切男人加起来更有力量，在巴黎街头、在酒馆和咖啡馆里、在战场上，一个女人总是抵得上十个男人。不要将它不以为然地一丢了事！这话我已不知说了多少次：不要去招惹一个女人，除非在你看来一辈子收到谴责是心甘情愿的事。我们中间曾经有一位奥唐丝妈妈——上帝保佑她的灵魂——她每时每刻都在用拐杖敲我们的小腿骨，骂我们是不能报国的废物，但她仍然是我们中最体面的一个。我们是那样尊敬她！她为我们每个人织了一双手套，就在她断气之前给了我们。”

他不再说话。随着接连不断的炮声一阵阵灰尘从天花板上抖落，以至于雨后斜射进屋里的阳光都变得污浊起来。

那天深夜，一辆木板车带回了重伤的杜普伊少尉。

他中了两枪。一枪穿过右肩把他的锁骨打得粉碎；另一枪打中了他的腿，他们没能把子弹取出来。他腿上的伤口已经开裂化脓，棕褐色的粘液从里面源源不断地向外冒。他发着烧，身体不住地痉挛，漂亮的眼睛因为剧痛洇满了泪水。他身上至少有三处刀伤。血从他的头发里流出来，一直流到前额和污泥凝结在一起。鲜血和污泥到处都是，他的军装上，他的头颈间，他的指缝里。

像他一样被送回博蒙的还有十几个人。我们将他们从车上扶下来，安置在走廊和门厅里。整座宅子霎时间变得灯火通明，妇女们的呼叫声一刻也不曾停止过。房间里伸出许多脑袋，向新来的住客们投去好奇而怜悯的目光。少尉的周围围了最多的人。我们把他的伤口清洗干净，用热毛巾擦去他身上的泥浆，将他的肩膀固定住，又拿来冷水给他降温。朗莱夫人花了好久才阻止他的腿进一步发炎。这个可怜人起先还尝试着挣扎两下，嘟囔几句神志不清的话，最后他完全昏去了，一声不响地任我们摆弄他的伤口。

混乱中一个人把我拉到一边。是于盖特。

“他伤成这样是不能再上战场的了。”

我说：

“那是当然。这样说是什么意思？”

于盖特压低了声音：

“送少尉来的那位说，如果他醒过来，我们一定要拦住，不要让他又跑到前线去。”

她说：

“听他的语气好像他是真能干出这种事的人。他像是中了什么咒一样，宁死也不肯从战场上下来，中枪倒下之前还又砍翻了对方一个兵。长官还说啦，少尉一路上都迷迷糊糊地说胡话，说要如何偷一匹马来把自己驮回河对岸去。”

那个夜里所有人都异常沉默。突然之间每个人都有了说不完的心事，但都把它们藏在自己心里。勒内点燃了不知道上哪儿找来的烟草，跨在窗台上凝望着窗外；那个巨婴一般的男人（我们到最后也没能搞清楚他叫什么）盘腿坐在床上模仿着门外伤员们的呻吟；小贝努瓦看起来完全被吓懵了，始终呆在离杜普伊少尉不远的地方，两只眼睛死盯着他头上的伤口。我正好碰见他，那时我正准备把椅子搬到门厅过夜以备不时之需。我轻声安慰了他几句，总算让他同意上床睡觉。就在我把门厅里多余的油灯一盏盏熄灭的时候，我瞥见少尉已经醒了，正盯着天花板陷入了沉思。于是我走过去。

“您感觉好些了吗？”

他点了点头。

“谢谢。”

他的烧已经退了。他没有看我，好像巴不得我快点走开。我当然不能冒这个险，况且，我也有一些必须问他的问题。我在他躺着的那张桌子旁拉了张椅子坐下。

“我们的军队现在在哪里？”

他说：

“一些在四臂村，一些在林尼。”

“距这里有多远？”

“大约四十公里。”

“那真的是很远一段路。”

我暗暗松了一口气。

“普鲁士佬被击退了吗？”

“什么？”

“敌人。普鲁士人。”

“我不知道。我们在四臂村撞见的都是英国人和荷兰人。”

“那么普鲁士人都在林尼。”

“是的，皇帝也在那里。”

“我们赢了吗？”

“赢了。威灵顿带着部队退了回去。”

“你们都是英勇的人。”

他似乎放松了一些，刚刚试图从桌上撑起身子的臂肘也放下了。

“军营里有什么新闻吗？”

年轻少尉的眼睛亮了起来。

“内伊元帅到军队里来了。”

他伤损的身体令人不安地移动起来，好像单是想起这件事就足以让他激动到浑身颤抖。

“他是昨天晚上到的军营。骑马从巴黎一直到沙勒罗瓦。他们说皇帝像拥抱兄弟一样拥抱了他。他马上就得到了左翼军队的指挥权，德埃隆伯爵的军队、雷耶元帅的军队都听他的命令。皇帝让他跟着开勒曼将军的第三骑兵军团一起走，也就是我们。”

“可是，内伊元帅不是曾说过‘要用铁笼子将波拿巴装来巴黎’的吗？”

“人是会犯错误的。”

他热切的目光冷下来。

“对于像他一样能够拿下多瑙河大桥和因斯布鲁克的人来说，容忍犯错的程度会比常人更高。更何况，他这次到军中来，正是为了证明他的勇武和忠心。如果你知道他在四臂村是如何击退那些英国佬的，你刚刚就不会那样说。他叫我们上前拿下那片树林，同时英国佬正准备着拿下我们。德埃隆伯爵带着军队在前往林尼的路上，听了他的号召也立刻奔向我们这里。他在那座高地上战斗得那样英勇！他一遍遍诅咒着威灵顿的名字，一边将佩刀向英国人的头上挥去。我在丛地里作战的时候看到了他，就在我失去知觉之前。那时我以为我是在耶拿的战场上！”

我听着他气若游丝地、决心笃定地与我说完这一席话。我知道那个时刻将近了。

“大雨已经接连下了三天了。”我说。

“是啊。”

他看向我。

“我可以知道您的名字吗？”

“弗朗索瓦丝。”

“我一直以来是个凶狠的人，是不是？”

“您对我们很严格。这是好事。”

“你们私下里是这样说的吗？严格？”

我沉默了。

“我欠你们所有人一个道歉。我不应该将你们当成士兵而不是当作单纯的人来看待。我的脾气非常糟糕，有时候我在走出这座宅子的一瞬间就后悔了，像罪犯一般谴责自己。我太累了。我要做的事情太多，几乎要让我崩溃。也许他们说的对，战争使你变成一个坏人。我知道你们也许会把我看作一个坏人。我理解。但我只是想说，我不是这样的人，请相信我。”

“这是人之常情。内伊元帅也会犯错误。但他总是在出走之后回来。”

“你这样觉得吗？”

“是的。”

“你可以将我的歉意转告给其他人吗？”

“我会的。而且我想我现在可以代表那些不懂得亏欠为何物的人原谅您。”

他看起来无牵无挂了。他的脸上显露出宛如将死之人的平静神色。

“谢谢你，弗朗索瓦丝。”

我离开他身边，退回到唯一还在摇曳的烛焰下方。烛光将他苍白无血的皮肤染成了暖色，他绷直的身体逐渐放松舒展，最后像其他人那样陷入沉睡。

就这样，我又在这世上落得独身一人，没有感官，没有情绪，没有意识，除了我自己，什么都没有。[6]

[6]语气戏仿让-雅克·卢梭《一个孤独漫步者的遐想》开篇


	4. Chapter 4

**原理第四：……以幸福的最大化为目标作出自我决断。**

我整夜地考虑着自己将要去做的事情，从走廊的一头走到另一头又折返回来。有时一个点子在黑暗当中如火花般闪现，又霎时与那些半梦半醒的幻境一起化为乌有；仿佛从出世以来的所有思想、所有记忆、所有感知，全部散落在冰冷的石板地上，等待我将他们拾掇整理成型。也许就让它们留在这里是才最好的选择，因为接下来的旅途不允许我将它们带在身边。在太阳快要升起的时候，朗莱夫人从楼上走下来，催促我去睡一会儿。我回到隔间里。远方的山顶一层一层地镀上红光。熹微的晨光蒸融了窗前枝叶上的露水，驱散了弥漫平原与山间的薄雾，照亮了地平线处大战遗馈的几缕轻烟。我像一个游离一切的幽灵一样看着这一切，终于明白了折磨我一夜的痛苦来源。

“该死的，你害怕了。”我对自己说。

隔间外传出窸窸窣窣的声音，伤员们陆续醒了。我走到外面忙碌起来，一边惊讶地发现自己忍不住仔细端详着每个人，从未有这样强烈的愿望将他们的模样刻进脑海当中。

那一天是在意料之外的平静中度过的。在下午某个时分，我去找了瞎子。

“那个少尉怎么样了？”他问我。

“他很好。他刚刚还在和我说话来着。”

“你们在说些什么？”

“战争。”

他停顿了一下。

“他还是满脑子想着战场，是不是？”

“是的。”

“真是可悲。”

他这样下了定论。

“那么你们呢？轮流换岗看着他好不让他逃跑？”

“对。”

“但你要知道，你永远也拦不住一个下定决心的人。”

“我也是这么想的。”

我沉默了一会儿。

“听着，昨天我说了一些不该说的傻话。我向您道歉。”

“这没什么大不了的，姑娘。”

他作出不屑一顾的样子。

“你还想要玩棋吗？”

“不想。”

“欧，不想就不想，我也不会逼你。人类是拥有自由意志的——至少他们是这么说的。”

他顿了顿，又说：

“话虽然这么说，若是你逼着我学那倒霉的字母，我倒也不反对。”

“那么，您学了吗？”

“没有。”

他说得理直气壮。

“咱们扯平啦。就像你不懂我靠啥过活，我也搞不懂你靠啥过活。咱们也不必知道，是不是？就好像一个斯特拉斯堡人和一个马赛人在集市上碰见对方，只消点个头，打个招呼。然后一个说：‘嘿，老兄，你手里拎着的是啥？’另一个就可以回答：‘火枪呀，先生，难不成还能是啥，茴香根？’然后大家打着哈哈一起告别，每个人都很快活，谁也没必要心里嘀咕，谁也没必要发火。”

“我没打算发火。今天是我在这儿的最后一天了。”

对方露出茫然的表情。

“你说什么？”

“我要走了。日落时分出发。”

“他们把你调到沙勒罗瓦的战地医院了吗？”

“我不是要到沙勒罗瓦去。我要到滑铁卢去。”

我说。

“我不会回来了。”

紧闭的木窗被狂风猛然吹开。瞎子从嘎吱作响的木椅上缓缓站起身来，面无表情。

“为什么是滑铁卢？”

“我听杜普伊少尉说起过。他说军队正在往那个方向行进。而且看起来英国佬的大本营也正是在那里。”

“也就是说，他们要在那里决战。”

“是的。”

“你打算怎么去？”

“骑马。当然不可能走过去。”

“他们怎么不让随军的医生到战场上去？”

“我想他们根本没打算让任何医生到战场上去。”

“可是你说你要到战场上去。”

“是的。但没有人命令我去。”

窗外暴雨肆虐了整片原野。丛生的芦草地掀起层层的波浪一直推进到与天相接的地方，在那里消失不见。

他花了好一会儿才明白我在说什么。

“你是准备——”

“是的。”

“你不可能——”

“不可能通过关卡？因为我是个娘儿们？”

我停住话头。门外传来玛德莱娜的声音：“午安，少尉，我可以检查下您的伤口吗？”

“杜普伊少尉的外套在门口的立柜里。”我说。“他是开勒曼将军手下第三军团11E骑兵师的龙骑兵少尉，他亲口告诉我的。我想这并不难找。”

一道闪电划过天际，他的脸被猛然照亮。我知道他一切都明白了。

“这一切都是你盘算好的。”

他的卡刚都亚一般的身躯探向我。

“你计划了一切：随军前进、伺机偷一套军服和一匹马、冒名顶替，就为了跑到他妈的战场中央去。你早在这支军队从巴黎出发的时候就计划好了。或者更早，在皇帝回来的时候，你就打定了主意要这么做。”

他咬牙切齿地说下去：

“你这样做根本不是为了杜普伊，是不是？”

“不是。”

“为了什么呢？为了死？”

他咆哮起来。

“你想要受折磨还有千千万万种更有效的方法。去偷，去抢，去放一把火把贵人老爷家的大书房烧个一干二净。我敢说他们一定会叫你好看。去呀！去格雷沃广场，去巴士底广场，去往诺曼底街的阴沟里睁眼望望，拜访拜访那里染麻风的小孩和受了奸淫的化子。你倒是很有种！问一问门外的下士他们到这里来是为了什么，然后告诉他们你打算做的事情，把你那毫无廉耻的皮囊裹进一个爱国者的套衫里，然后借着敌人的手在上面来上几刀——”

“我不是为了死。”

他噎住了。

“在很久以前，”我说，“使徒们遭受迫害的时候，尼禄皇帝抓住了圣伯多禄要将他钉死，他却要求将自己倒着钉上十字架。他认为自己不配与基督以同样的方式赴死。”

他猜到了。豆大的雨点飞进窗口砸在他耳边，顺着粗糙黝黑的面颊流了下来。他瘫坐在木桌后面，手指插进粗硬的黑发里。

“他叫什么名字？”

“加布里埃尔。”

“他也是一个G。”

那些手指从头发里拿了出来。

“他也爱你吗？”

“他从没有和我说过话。”

“他支持皇帝吗？”

“他对政治没有兴趣。他真正在乎的是当下时兴的发型，以及如何在酒馆里与更多的姑娘搭上话儿。他常常和他的朋友们一齐玩乐到深夜，互相灌个烂醉，在回家的路上肩并肩唱着歌，即使是在最混乱的那些日子里也是这样。对他来说宝座上坐着的是谁都无所谓。

“日复一日他从我的窗前走过。有的时候是独自一人，有的时候与他的帮伙们一起，有的时候身边带着不同的姑娘。他就这样走过去，丝毫没有注意到有人从阁楼的最深处看着他。我把自己关在屋子里，没有办法出门去，没有办法做任何事情，我时常发现自己在黑暗中坐了整整一夜，就为了等着他从酒馆回来经过我的窗前。

“那一天我终于下定决心带上我的东西离开。”我听见自己的声音不住颤抖着，“这对我来说不难，在那里没有人还牵挂我，我也没有牵挂着别人。但是无论我走到哪里，无论我走得多远，他的幽灵始终缠着我不散。一闭眼全是他从山坡上走下来唱着歌的模样！我几乎忍受不住了。直到，直到我在巴黎听到了皇帝的军队即将出征的消息。我向夏洛特·朗莱夫人撒了谎，让她相信我已经做了几年的护理工作，最后她同意我跟着随军的妇女们一起行进。我必须抓住这个机会。我必须。我要结束掉这一切。我走的时候就没有打算回来。”

我的话让他陷入了沉吟。然而，像溺水多时的人终于浮出水面一样，我感到一股前所未有的轻松感贯穿了我，以至不禁快乐地颤栗起来。

他说：

“你不在的时候，哥儿几个都在猜你是不是贵族出身。”

我笑了。

“既是，也不是。不过这又有什么关系呢？”

“你打算什么时候离开这里？”

“现在。”

“那么，这就是了，姑娘。”

他再一次站起身来。

“我可以向你提一个要求吗？”他说。

“什么？”

“我想送你一程。”

“当然可以。”

于是他蹒跚着爬上床铺去取他的外套。我向里间走去。

几分钟后，我最后看了一眼我的房间，轻轻将房门掩上。我和他穿过人来人往的走廊，走过卧着伤员的门厅，爬满苔藓的门廊出现在眼前。我突然意识到这是我第一次见到瞎子走出这间阴湿的寓所。他走到门廊外的花园里去等我。我打开了立柜。在夹层的最里边我找到了一套哑蓝色带白色肩带的军服，正是杜普伊少尉穿着的那件。我将军装和龙骑兵盔都抓在手里，迅速关上柜门，转过身来。

小贝努瓦正站在栏杆之后看着我们两个。

我的脑海里空白一片。孩子靠着一条腿立在泥地里，怔怔地盯着我。雨水将他的衣服淋得一塌糊涂。他的稻草色的头发变成了深色，雨水从他湿透了的头发梢上滴下来。他看起来随时都会撒腿跑掉，而他只要一跑，我是绝对追不上他的。但他没有跑掉。他甚至没有说话。我也没有说话。瞎子仍然立在一边，完全没有意识到出了什么事。

最后，我将食指立起来慢慢放在唇上。

时间仿佛静止了。他看着我，我也看着他。

过了很久很久，我看见孩子也举起小小的指头，轻轻放在紧闭的双唇上边。

他的表情平静又坚定。我走过去，亲吻了他沾湿了的额头。然后，我拉了拉瞎子示意他快走。他摇摇晃晃地摸索着穿过栏杆走进雨里。我领着他穿过松软的沼地，穿过湿漉漉的灌木丛，穿过破烂的铁门上的缺口。我和他在树下找到了马匹。我靠着枝叶的遮挡换上军装，跃上马背。在确认准备完毕之后，瞎子抓着缰绳一步步向前走去，他的步伐让我想起抬棺人的步伐。他像是完成一场仪式似地缓缓前行，牵着马走到了泥泞的小路上。

我转身最后一次看向博蒙的农舍的时候，小贝努瓦仍然站在原地。

他向我敬了一个标准的军礼。

在田地的中间我与瞎子分了手。他站在高高的、开阔的芦草丛里，绑腿一直到膝盖都被沾湿。大雨依旧下着，但西方的树林顶部与昏暗天空的交界处出现了红色。他的瞎眼从未像此刻一样明亮。不知怎的，它们让我想起来时在村庄里听见的牧歌，委婉又哀伤。

我弯下腰，抓住他的手握了握。

“日落了。”

我这样告诉他。

他点了点头。

“我们会再见的。在那里相见。”

最后一点恐惧抽离了我的身体。我从他粗糙的大手里抽出我的手，脚下一蹬，头也不回地向着飘着硝烟的天边飞驰而去。


	5. 尾声

没有谁比起第九十五步枪旅长官查尔斯·纳皮尔爵士对这场大战的结果更感到满意了。此公出身一个显赫的军官世家，乃是尊贵的乔治·纳皮尔上校和他的第二个妻子所生的长子，日后他将不负众望，凭借对信德省份的征服以及担任大英帝国印度总督的职务而名声大噪。这毕竟是后话，此时他还只是个名不见经传的小小步枪旅长官，而他的两位兄长早已坐上了将军的位子。但纳皮尔爵士并不为此感到头疼。他生来便缺乏人们所说的那种忧郁情怀，从不自怨自艾，极易满足于现状。他是个实诚人，这使他在部下当中极受爱戴。在能够考虑别人的时候他从不考虑自己。正是出自此种高尚的态度，他自愿加入了战后清理战场的志愿小队。

这一天是一八一五年六月二十日。布鲁塞尔附近出现了久违的晴天，这无疑是个振奋人心的好天气。士兵们看起来个个情绪高涨，丝毫不在乎他们刚刚经历过一场生死大战的事实。纳皮尔爵士的心情也很轻松，尽管他和全军将士一样，昨日还在为皮克顿将军的英勇牺牲而哀悼不已，现在他满脑子只剩下胜利的喜悦了。这当然是人之常情，也怪不得他。若不是面前是堆积如山的尸体，他几乎想要哼起小调来。

“喂，沙克尔，”他问手下的一个军士，“你说现在是几点钟？”

“钟？我没有钟，长官！”叫沙克尔的军士大喊着回复他，“如果您认为在这个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方会有钟，您就大错特错啦！问问老疤痘，他可能会知道。”

老疤痘是布鲁日人，到这里来做他们的向导，由于脸上长得恰到好处的胎记荣获了这个雅名。此刻他正站在一座尸堆的背后眯眼望向天空，试图从太阳的位置判断得出他的长官想要的答案。

“我想现在是四点钟，长官！”老疤痘说。

“时候不早了。”纳皮尔爵士叹了一口气。但是手头的工作还剩下那么多！他们正站在夏尔鲁瓦公路和拉海圣庄园的交汇处，这里是法国的的内伊元帅对全体骑兵下令对英军步兵方阵发起最后进攻的地方，也是整场战役中死伤最惨重的地点。现在，内伊元帅悲壮的号令明显为纳皮尔爵士一行人带来了不小的麻烦：眼前满是身着蓝军服和红军服的战争遗物，其中夹杂着不少全副武装的马尸，使得夏尔鲁瓦公路几乎看不见了；烈火般的夏日在尸堆上曝晒了整整两天，一部分尸体已经开始腐烂发臭，飞来飞去的蚊虫在低空中嗡嗡作响。

“好吧，加油干吧，小伙子们。”纳皮尔爵士终于下定决心命令道，“干看着也不能使工作减少。咱们可不希望让盗尸贼抢在了前面，是不是？”

要说纳皮尔爵士对眼前的惨状毫无恻隐之心，那是极不公道的。因为在他靠近那几座尸堆的同时，他的心里明显涌起了一股莫大的悲哀，甚至冲淡了原先劫后余生的喜悦感。他为那些没能躲过死神的人感到惋惜，甚至包括那些蓝衣服的法国士兵，即使他们其中的一部分人两天前还有可能把刀剑挥到他的脑壳上结果他的性命。他看到那些仰卧着的人中许多都那么年轻，有的连胡茬都没长出，而另一些甚至连鞋子和衣服都没得穿，不禁难过极了。诸君请看，他总是这样，在不合时宜的情况下大发善心。他从尸堆上一具一具地将战士的遗体搬到地上，在口袋里检查他们的遗物，看看有没有一点线索能够证明他们的身份，也许还能向远在天边的某位新寡的可怜女士发去断念的消息，最后，他们会将尸体运去附近新挖的土坑里埋掉。他与他的部下们这样干了一会儿，直到尸堆的顶部看起来像是被削平了。

太阳的角度愈来愈偏，回程的时间快要到了。

“咱们将地上的这些处理完，就往回走吧！”他作出极富干劲的语气说道，努力掩饰着自己的筋疲力竭。

“看在老天的份上，这岂不是意味着我们明天还要忙活一趟？”沙克尔抱怨道。

“当然啦。难道你他妈自己在战场上砍了那么多人，心里还没点数？”一个干瘦的小个子士兵没好气地说。

“希沃斯，我警告你——”

“好啦，好啦，”纳皮尔爵士有气无力地喊道，“有吵架的劲不如多干点活。沙克尔，我敢说你不是以为一场仗打完了就能班师回朝吧？”

“可是，长官，波拿巴都带着他的残兵败将逃回巴黎去了——”

“我们是这样希望着，只能这么说。”

“我可想念约克郡的驿站啦。”希沃斯说，“我敢说如果我们这样打了胜仗回去，准会被当作英雄夹道欢迎的，人们做好了美味的炖菜和肉布丁等着我们光临。哦，还有那肥墩墩甜蜜蜜的莉兹老板娘，你们真该尝尝她的——”

“长官！”一声喊叫从稍远一点的地方传来。“您得看看这个！”

纳皮尔爵士听到喊声，三步并作两步赶了过去。一个士兵正站在另一座尸堆旁边，脸上露出怪异的神情。他见到长官赶来，便走上前，掀起垒在一起的军服的一角。纳皮尔爵士顺着他的手望去，惊讶地发现了一个年轻的法国士兵的脸，龙骑兵盔已经滑到一边，一头乌黑的长发散落下来。

“是个女的。”爵士喃喃地说。

他端详着她的面孔。她看上去只有二十一二岁，浓密的睫毛低垂下来，白净的面颊上没有沾上一点血渍和泥浆。她的两瓣嘴唇依旧是鲜活的玫瑰色，看起来仅仅像是睡着了一样。纳皮尔爵士和那个士兵合力将她的身体抬出来，但都无济于事，她的血已经冷了。即使在死后她仍然如此美丽。爵士怔怔地望着她毫无生气的身体，惊异到一句话也说不出来。

“天杀的法国佬。”发现她的士兵说，“竟然把女人送到他妈的战场上来。”

他们搜查了她身穿的军服和马裤，急于找到关于她的一点信息：她是谁，她从哪儿来，为什么会出现在这个受诅咒的地方。然而他们一无所获。唯一找到的是外套内衬里掖着的一张纸，似乎是从圣经上撕下来的一页，上面歪歪扭扭地写着二十六对大小写字母。

纳皮尔爵士拿过那张纸，开口读道：

“你们当中无罪的人，可以向她扔第一块石头。”[7]

[7]《约翰福音》第八章3-11节。耶稣基督阻止民众处死行淫的妇女

他抬头望向天空。黄昏已经降临，云彩宛如燃烧一般绽放出圣洁灵异的光彩。在那背后是他朝思暮想的不列颠大陆。他为她千里迢迢来到这里，打了一场艰难的胜仗，如今他要在欢呼声中凯旋而归了。此刻，他却只觉得这一切都像飘渺无垠的天空一般不切实际。

他对旁边的人说：

“士兵，你叫什么名字？”

“查尔斯·史密斯，长官。和您一样隶属第九十五步枪旅。”

“很好，史密斯。现在我要你去拉一辆车来，带这位……她到一个没有人的地方体面地埋葬。你明白吗？”

“是。木板车已经在路上了，长官。”

他们默默地为女孩穿上军装外套，系好铜扣，又将染了血的白色绶带理平在她胸前。等到木板车来，他们合力搬起她的身体平放在车上。爵士将缠结在她头发里的土块一颗颗取出，轻轻抬起她的手交叉成十字，好像害怕会惊动她的熟睡似的。他最后一次注视着女孩的面容，然后点了点头，史密斯拉着那辆木板车慢慢走了起来。

“您说，战争真的结束了吗，长官？”

“我希望如此。”

“人人都希望如此。我听说他们已经在筹备对波拿巴的第二次放逐啦。这一次恐怕更远，就是为了防止出现这样的事。”

“但愿。”

“我们赢得很彻底，长官！不仅是在这里。在法国本土也打了胜仗。”

“这我倒是听说了，是那几个一直在抗争的省份。布列塔尼……还有马赛。”

“是呀，而这完全是他们自己人起义成功了。我有个表弟在海军服役，是个好小伙子。他告诉我，就在我们打了胜仗的前几天，布列塔尼人将最后的波拿巴分子团伙一锅端了。全送上了绞架。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。谁能想到一群酒馆里唱歌打架玩女人的浪子，原来一直都是支持帝国的地下党呢？可惜了，全是年轻的小伙子。有时候这些年轻人脑子就是转不过来，您说是不是，长官？”

纳皮尔爵士叹了口气，示意让史密斯拉着木板车继续前进，自己返回去找其他的部下了。

“干完啦，长官。”沙克尔说。“今天是别打算吃个饱饭了。”

他拍了拍手上的灰尘。

“有什么不对吗？”老疤痘说，“长官的脸色似乎不太好。”

爵士连忙摇了摇手。“我累了，今天的任务很艰巨。”

“那么，我们可以回去了吗？”

“是的，”纳皮尔爵士说，轻声宛如耳语，“我们要回家了。”


End file.
